Harry Thorson
Harry James Thorson né Potter (b. 31 July, 1993), is a half-blood wizard and demigod, the only child of Lily Potter and Thor, during the latter's incarnation as James Potter. Prior to discovering that he was a Prince of Asgard, he was already one of the most famous wizards of modern times. As an infant, his godmother, Wanda Maximoff, blessed him at the behest of Doctor Strange, a blessing that would help him attract friends and allies in later life. In a vain attempt to avert a prophecy that said that the one with the power to defeat him would be born at the end of July, 1993, Lord Voldemort tried to murder him when he was a year and three months old. Voldemort murdered Harry's parents as they tried to protect him, forcing Thor from his mortal form in an event that led to his madness and resultant amnesia, shortly before attacking Harry himself. This early unsuccessful attempt to vanquish Harry led to Voldemort's first downfall, marking the end of the First Wizarding War and to Harry henceforth being known as the "Boy Who Lived." One consequence of Lily's loving sacrifice was that her orphaned son had to be raised by her only remaining blood relative. Harry was raised by his Muggle aunt Petunia Dursley, where he would be protected from Lord Voldemort, due to the Bond of Blood charm Albus Dumbledore placed upon him. This powerful charm would protect him until he became of age. As the only known survivor of the Killing Curse (up to that point) Harry was already famous before he arrived at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. On his eleventh birthday Harry learnt that he was a wizard. He began attending Hogwarts in 2004 and was Sorted into Gryffindor House. While at school, Harry became best friends with Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, and later became the youngest Quidditch Seeker in over a century. He became even better known in his early years for protecting the Philosopher's Stone from Voldemort, saving Ron's sister Ginny Weasley, solving the mystery of the Chamber of Secrets, slaying Salazar Slytherin's basilisk. In November 2006, during his Third Year, Harry was attacked by Dementors at the first Quidditch Cup Match of the year. Unconsciously, and with outside aid, he managed to broadcast a psychic distress call that was detected by his uncle, Loki. As a result of this, Loki restored Thor's memories just in time for him to catch Harry and save his life. Following this, he was taken into his father's custody and took up residence at Avengers Tower during the holidays. During his third year, he would go on to discover other aspects of his heritage, including an X-Gene that activate shortly after the Christmas holidays. He would also learn how to conjure a corporeal stag Patronus at the age of thirteen, learn the basics of wandless magic thanks to the tutelage of his uncle, and his mutant abilities of telepathy and telekinesis, thanks to the tutelage of Lady Elizabeth 'Betsy' Braddock, while also developing some skill in hand to hand combat thanks to Sean Cassidy. He would also befriend Carol Danvers, Jean-Paul Beaubier, Uhtred Ullrson and Diana Herculeis. These skills and friends allowed him to play an important part in the HYDRA War, playing a key role in thwarting their attempt to kidnap Robert 'Bobby' Drake and in the Battle of London. Category:Characters